USS Seahawk may be Sinking
by SMILES01
Summary: When Aboard the USS Seahawk. Harm and Mac are witness to an emergency landing of a Helio. They are pulled into the investigating when the possiblity of US ordinates may have caused the destruction and death of the Dehlia and half her crew. pls. R
1. Chapter 1

Me own Nothing... Really I don'T!

enjoy XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue:

Alarms were going off everywhere. The Crew of Dehlia Fishing Trolley, were running around on deck trying to grab a life jacket and jump over board. Pilot Rue Kidd had other things on her mind, like untying her helicopter from deck. She had the last rope cut and was running to the pilots' seat when Bill Waters grabbed her arm and slammed a life jacket into her arms. "Forget it Kidd get this life jacket on and jump. We have two minutes till what ever is coming at hits and who the hell know what it is."

"Jump Bill. All I need is a minute to start her up and get her away. I'll circle around to pick up the rest of you." She told him as he dragged her to the rail of the ship. He let her go to put on his own life vest.

She took the opportunity to run back to the heliocopter. She heard him cursing her, she opened the door and jumped in, and started pushing buttons. The Helio started and she lifted off,  
she was ten feet from the deck when the trolley started to burst into flames the Bow exploded first and the shock of it shook the heliocopter, sending Rues' unprotected head into the glass door. She fought to land the helio on the water, thankfully the waves were fairly mild. She got on the radio and started the mayday as she looked around the water, she flipped the flood lights on and looked for anyone who made it off the trolley.

"Mayday. Mayday. Mayday. This is DehliaHalozerozerotwo. Mayday. Mayday. Mayday. Location is ninety miles West South West of Westport WA." She was about to rattle off the cordinates when a hand collided with the pilots door. She jumped, standing outside was Bill and as she moved to the back of the Heliocopter to open the side doors was five of the twelve crew members. She helped them in and they closed the doors.

She started pulling out emergency equiptment from the back of the heliocopter. "See anyone else?" She asked as Bill joined her in the co-pilots seat. He held a towel out to her and indicated to her head. She pressed the towel to the side of her head that connected to the door and was surprised to see the amount of blood on the towel.

"Man kid you are crazy!" Gage Waters -Bills' newphew called from the back.

She grinned sadly at him, before turning back to Bill. "Anyone?" She asked him again, as she looked around at the ocean. It was dark so there was a chance that any other ships out there would see the explosion and come and help. "We could stay here for another ten minutes or less aslong as the winds don't change." She said hopeful.

"Any answer from the destress call?" Bill asked as Rue slipped her headset on, playing around with the dials. She shook her head and she seen Bill struggle with defeat.

Rue watched as the winds change and the waves steadily grew. She cursed and started the engine up. She started to mumble soothing words at the helio for it to start up. Thankfully it turned over and they lifting away from water. She circled the ship a few times looking for more crew members. "Anything?" She shouted to the others.

"Nothing." They chorused, as they slumped back.

"We need to get out of here." She told him, sadly as she headed off to Westport. It was the closest shore, that had promise of running into another ship.

They were flying when a male's voice came over her headset. "Unidentified aircraft you are approaching a U.S. Vessel SeaHawk."

"This is DehliaHalo002, requesting an emergency landing." Rue answered back. "There are five crew members suffering from hyperthermia, and we are running out of fuel."

She started counting the seconds before they replied. It was more out of habit then worry.  
"You have permission to come aboard. Emergency crews will be standing by."

"Thank you Sir." She pulled the headset away from her face. "Thanks for praying guys. We are about to land on a U.S. military aircraft vessel." She shouted to them. She was met by hooting and cheers.

They were five minutes away and she could see that they lit the heliocopter pad up. She watched as emergency vehicles with lights flashing raced down the runway. Her handing wasn't smooth but it work. She turned the engine off as the side doors were opened. She used the towel Bill gave her to wipe the blood off her headset before placing it back where it belongs. She opened the door and was met by a take off crew member. "Welcome aboard." He told her. He grinned slightly.

"Thanks." She said laughing. A medic came over and pressed gauze to her head and she nearly belted him for it. She pressed her own hand over it and waved him off. She followed the others and as they entered the inside of the ship was met with the Captain of the ship himself. She grinned as she stood at attention. "Permission to come aboard?" She asked saluting. The two others with the Captain were surprised along with Dehlias' crew.

The Captain looked at her and started walking away from her. Though he expected her to follow. "If I knew it was you I wouldn't have allowed you to land." He told her, as she and the two uniforms followed him back to the bridge.

"I know sir." She answered. She looked at the two uniforms with them. "Rue Kidd." She told them, holding out her hand to the woman first.

"Major Sarah Mackenzie." The woman replied.

"Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb." The man introduced himself. "Are you friends with Captain Sebring?" He asked.

"In a manner of speaking." She answered, as they went to catch up with the Captain.

They stood on the bridge behind the Captain as he barked orders to his crew. He looked back at Rue. "What the hell is your problem." He barked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please tell me what ya think!  
hope u enjoyed


	2. You finished?

Me own Nothing... Really I don'T!

enjoy XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir? A Civilian Heliocopter is asking permission for an emergency landing Sir."

"What is the emergency?" LCDR. Rabb asked, before Captian Sebring could.

The officer looked at the Captain and only answered once he nodded. "Some of them are suffering from Hyperthermia and they are running out of fuel. Sir." He answered.

"We have to help them." Maj Mackenzie stated.

"Give them the go ahead." Captain Sebring turned to another officer. "Get emergency personnel standing by."

"Yes Sir."

"Rabb. Mackenzie. On my six." Capt. Sebring snapped at them as they made there way to the airstrip. Before they got to the hatch, it was opened and emergency personnel came through with five gruffy looking men. The last person through the hatch caught him off guard.

"Permission to come aboard?" She asked, saluting. LCDR Rabb coughed to cover a laugh. She glanced at him and grinned.

The Captain looked at her and started walking away from her. Though he expected her to follow. "If I knew it was you I wouldn't have allowed you to land." He told her, as she and the two uniforms followed him back to the bridge.

"I know sir." She answered. She looked at the two uniforms with them. "Rue Kidd." She told them, holding out her hand to the Mac first.

"Major Sarah Mackenzie." Mac replied.

"Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb." Harm introduced himself. "Are you friends with Captain Sebring?" He asked.

"In a manner of speaking." She answered, as they went to catch up with the Captain.

They stood on the bridge behind the Captain as he barked orders to his crew. He looked back at Rue. "What the hell is your problem." He barked.

"My problem is that my place of work sunk and my fellow crew members were in trouble." She answered. "I did what I had to." She told him.

"You finished?" He asked, glaring at her. She took her silence as a yes. "Attention on deck." He commanded to his crew. Those able snapped to attention. "The Ambassador of Spain daughter is on deck. She will be treated with the same respect as you treat myself." He ordered.

"Good." Rue said from behind him, he turned to see her fist coming towards his face. The next thing he knew was he was flat on his back and LCDR Rabb was pulling Rue out of the room.

"Captain? Are you alright?" An officer asked, giving him a hand up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short chapter. i know sorry.  
thanks for reviewing.  



	3. Alot

Me own Nothing... Really I don'T!

enjoy XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now if I let you go are you going to hit me?" Rabb asked.

"No." She replied simply.

"Good." He said letting her go. He stood inbetween her and the bridge entrance incase she decided to go after the Captain again.

"Don't worry I won't punch your boss again." She huffed, sitting on the stairs leading up a level.

"Hey Kidd you alright?" Bill Waters asked as he approached with his guide.

"Peachy." She said grinning sarcastically.

"Are you really the daughter of the U.S. Ambassador in Spain?" Rabb asked her intrigued.

"Yea Ruella Kiddawson in the flesh." She said standing up as the Captain came over to them over.

"Officer Kane will show you to where you and the others will be staying. He will first show you to the medic on board to look at your head. If you or your crew need anything Officer Kane will assist you and you are not to wander the ship, Kane will be your guide."

"And about me?" Rue asked, raising one eyebrow at him. Rabb found the trick amusing. Captain Sebring glared at him. "Are you going to contact the Ambassador and his wife?" She asked,  
she sounded cold as she referred to her parents in manner.

"That is not to be discussed now." He told her, he nodded to Officer Kane.

Rue stepped around him and followed Kane back on to the bridge. "No I think it to be discussed now. I'd rather hurl myself off this ship then have them know where I am." She told him.  
She noticed everyone on the bridge kept their heads down and hands busy as if they weren't hearing the conversation.

Captain Sebring grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back out with the others. "Now you hear this. They think you are dead. Do you get that Dead!" He was all but shouting at her.

"Good. Then there is no reason for you to get their hopes up just to be dashed when you have to tell them that I jumped ship." She said calmly. "And there is one thing you know about me is that I will jump."

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked her.

"Alot." She told him as she walked away. She waited for Bill and Officer Kane by the stairs.

"Do you piss off everyone you meet?" Bill asked as they followed Officer Kane.

"Yup." She said simply.

Officer Kane laughed with them as he stopped at the infirmary. "Miss Kiddawson." He indicated to the doctor.

She sat down on the examine table as the doctor asked and cringed as he started to clean the wound on her head. He had to put three stitches in her head to close the gash. She thanked the doc and followed the others to their sleeping quarters. She was a little surprised that the Captain would put her in with Bill and Gage. Then again maybe she wasn't. She shared quarters with all of them on the Dehlia.

"My quarters is right across the hall and the head is at the end to the left." Officer Kane told them, before disappearing into his bunk.

"Hey Girl what bunk you want?" Gage asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hopes u like. 


End file.
